Control Issues
by Gibbsredhoodie
Summary: Abby's choice of clothing is causing Gibbs some issues with his self-control. Gibbs/Abby pairing.


Control Issues

Rated: M

Pairing: Gibbs/Abby

Written for the prompt 'distraction' on the Gibbs/Abby shipper forum.

Disclaimer: NCIS, its characters etc are not mine.

* * *

"They're a distraction, Abby."

Gibbs' breath was warm next to her ear as he spoke, his solid body pinning her to one of the walls out the back in her ballistics lab. It was late, dark and quite, and most of the people that worked in the building had gone home.

His entire being invaded her personal space, broad shoulders and strong arms keeping her trapped in front of him, his perfectly shaped hips and chest pushed up against hers.

A rough, large hand slid up the outside of her smooth thigh and under the garment in question...the one that was proving to be his greatest test of self control at work. Abby's breath hitched when the skirt that kept her hidden was lifted slightly as he reached the top of her leg.

Gibbs' gaze had been drawn to the long pale lengths of her legs all day, the flimsy piece of material keeping him on edge, distracting him, because all he could think about was what was underneath. He knew from the way DiNozzo's and McGee's eyes had strayed lower when they had all been in her lab earlier that day, he wasn't the only one who was having difficulty keeping his eyes averted.

The death glare he'd thrown both men had made them quickly look away, but Gibbs was finding it almost impossible to do the same. Those legs...that body, were going to drive him to distraction until he lost it, and that was dangerous place to be.

"A distraction to everyone...or just you?" she teased, her hands weaving under his jacket to move over the expanse of his back.

"Everyone," Gibbs growled softly, taking Abby's earlobe into his mouth, "and especially me."

"I thought you liked the way I dressed," she said, her attempted pout not wasted on him.

Gibbs pulled back from her face to look into her eyes. "I do, Abbs..." his voice was soft and reassuring, the hand that had been flat against the wall to help keep her in place moving to cup her cheek. "I like it too much...and that's my problem."

He knew the blame rested with him and his out of control hormones, but just for now Gibbs needed her help in keeping them below a simmer when they were at work. He doubted it had been her intent to send him into such a state of disarray, nor was she showing so much flesh in order to tease the other males in the building. This was just who she was, and as much as he'd never want to change her and as much as he wanted her to drive him crazy away from work, on the job he needed to stay composed.

"Can't think straight as it is when I'm around you," he admitted, leaning his forehead against hers.

The statement was another flash of the openness and honesty she brought out in him. Their relationship was still so new and fresh, barely a couple of weeks had passed and Gibbs found himself being completely overwhelmed with his strong feelings for her. He knew he was in love with her, and although he tried to keep it contained when they were at work, cracks were beginning to appear in the hardass exterior he needed to keep on show.

The rest of the team knew of their relationship, and on more than one occasion he'd caught Tony's smug expression when he'd seen Gibbs' eyes roaming over Abby's figure. Gibbs didn't mind if they saw him displaying his affection for Abby in the way he'd always done, but he didn't want to give them the impression he was getting soft because of the relationship.

He needed to maintain control over his team for them to be effective, and to do that he had to keep himself under control.

"When I see so much of your skin..." He rubbed his fingers up and down her outer thigh, letting her know exactly what skin he was referring to. "All I can think of is what lies between those legs, and the way you feel wrapped around me."

"That's some distraction," she acknowledged, grinning with satisfaction that she could be the one to overcome his thoughts. That she was the one who could break through that unflappable outer surface and make him forget everything except her.

Abby knew it wasn't good for his job though, she understood what he was getting at, because he had a similar effect on her, but it didn't hurt to tease him a little before she gave into his request to wear skirts that were a little bit longer.

The feel of Gibbs' body pressed into her, his hand on her thigh, his gentle caresses so close to the heat building barely inches away...if he lifted her skirt and buried himself inside her here and now she wouldn't stop him, but she could see his restraint was hanging on by the thinnest of threads.

The primal look in his eyes when he'd dragged her from the main part of her lab had caused her to wonder what had brought on his reaction. And it was a reaction that was hardening against her thigh.

His unadulterated maleness sent her body's hormones into overdrive. This new side of Gibbs that she was experiencing, the side she never even dreamed of getting a glimpse of, leaving her reeling.

"The best and the worst kind," he admitted, his lips seeking out hers to brush over them gently.

She returned the kiss, their mouths meeting for the first time since that morning. The contact was slow, teasing, and Gibbs felt his blood start to rush increasingly southward when Abby moaned against his lips, her tongue seeking out his and gliding languidly against it.

Clutching onto his shirt between his shoulder blades, Abby pulled his upper torso closer to her while Gibbs used both his hands to steady her hips as he thrust lightly into hers. It was the first time they'd let their body's needs really take a hold at work. Up until now, they had somehow managed to maintain the physical contact of a light hug, or quick kiss. But Gibbs' arousal had been on a slow burn all day and when he'd walked in to the lab to find Abby bending over, her skirt barely covering her backside, his self control snapped.

Deepening the kiss, Gibbs kept her hips pinned under his and lifted his hands to frame her face. As the movement of his lips against Abby's became more urgent, his tongue tangling with hers between heated gasps for breath, Gibbs knew he had to stop or he'd end up taking her against the wall.

He drew back from her slowly, needing to end the kiss despite his desire for her. Abby kept a hold of his bottom lip, sucking it between hers, Gibbs' groan of frustration making her smile and release him.

"Gonna get me into trouble, Abbs."

"If this is trouble, I want it...I want you," she practically purred.

Gibbs felt his groin swell under her words. "Not here..." he heard his rough voice catch and cleared his throat, leaning down to press his lips over the spider web tattoo on her neck. "Go pack up, turn the machines off...I'll take you home."

His tongue licked over the small beating pulse under his lips, feeling it flutter madly as he suckled the soft skin, tasting her like it was the first time. Gibbs heard Abby sigh, her hands letting go of his shirt and smoothing down his back to glide over his ass. He copied her action, his fingers travelling down her sides and stopping to spread out over her hips and butt, this time on top of her clothing.

"Gonna be a long drive," Abby murmured, nudging his cheek with her nose so he would lift his head.

"I'll make it worth the wait," he grinned arrogantly, rubbing his groin against her once to tease her, Abby's lust heavy eyes drifting closed briefly.

She gripped a hold of his forearms firmly, and manoeuvred herself out from between his body and the wall, her movements unsteady as she tried to regain some composure.

"I have no doubts about that, Special Agent Gibbs."

Giving him one last slow kiss, Abby left him standing there and went to pack up her things and shut down the lab. Gibbs had finished in the bullpen for the night, so he spent the next few minutes trying to calm down and not think about Abby so he could concentrate enough to drive.

In record time they made it to Gibbs' house, the door slamming shut behind them as Abby pushed Gibbs against it. She locked it, and instantly started ridding him of his jacket. Throwing it to the floor she then reached for his belt buckle, undoing it quickly and letting his pants drop to the ground.

"You think I don't know about distraction, Gibbs?" She moaned as his hands worked their way under her skirt to cup her ass. "Every time you walk into my lab, all I wanna do is rip your clothes off."

To emphasize her point Abby wasted no time in dragging his polo shirt up and over his head, Gibbs temporarily letting go of her until the impeding piece of clothing was thrown to the floor. Her breathing was already labored, her hands needing to seek out his skin, her frantic movements to get them joined increasing as she felt her arousal intensify the closer she got to having him inside her.

Everything about him was a distraction to her; the silver hair and blue eyes that set her pulse soaring, the masculine and sculptured body that her hands and lips ached to touch, and the protective and caring heart that he kept hidden from everyone but her. He completed her in every way, physically and emotionally.

"Think the Director might have something to say about that, Abbs," he chuckled, lifting both the snug fitting sweater and t-shirt she had on over her head at the same time.

Gibbs' hands spanned out over her back, his fingers trailing up to the clasp of her bra and unhooking it. His attempt to remove it faltered when Abby slinked her fingers into his boxers to wrap around what she knew was hot, hard and only hers.

"This is what distracts me," she whispered against his lips, stroking along his length. "Knowing what you feel like in my hand, my mouth...deep inside me."

Gibbs grunted and bucked eagerly against her, Abby's thumb swirling gently over the head of his cock. All day he'd waited for this, to feel her hands on him, to taste her and claim her as his own. And from the way she was massaging him, her long fingers sliding down the underside of his erection, he knew it was safe to say Abby had been waiting for it too.

He hissed through gritted teeth and closed his eyes, focused only on her warm hand and the image of himself in her mouth and body. "That's a hell of a...oh god, Abby...distraction."

His pants for air were rough in her ear as he continued to thrust his hips forward, desperately trying to stay coherent enough to finish undressing her. When Abby removed her hand from his boxers to strip off his white t-shirt, Gibbs managed to open his eyes and gain some shred of clarity and slip off her bra.

His mouth sealed over a hard nipple, taking as much of her breast in between his lips as he could. Gibbs heard her moaning his name as he tugged gently with his mouth and began palming the other breast, her hands gripping onto his head as she tried to bring him somehow closer. She whimpered when his free hand slid over her ass and between her legs, rubbing against the wetness seeping into her underwear.

Kicking off his shoes and the clothes that had pooled at his feet Gibbs began walking towards the couch, their legs entangling and making them stagger all the way as they fought to maintain the contact of skin on skin.

Sitting down on the edge of the couch he pulled Abby's still standing form between his parted legs. Gazing down on him she watched as his eyes, darkened with passion, devoured her as he slowly slid her skirt down from her hips. His hands travelled over every inch of her legs, worshipping her...memorizing her.

Those hands were another source of distraction for her...hands that barely had to touch her before she needed to fight back the spontaneous orgasm that began to build deep in her belly.

Weaving a finger into each side of her panties, Gibbs eased them down, his face drawn to the scent of her. He leaned forward and kissed her gently, hearing Abby gasp above him.

Reaching behind him, Gibbs took the blanket and pillow that were always on his couch and threw them on the floor. Although he hadn't needed to use them in the last couple of weeks he hadn't wanted to assume Abby would be in his bed every night. So he'd left them there, just in case, so as not to make her feel pressured into staying with him.

Gibbs used his feet to push the coffee table out of the way so they had enough room, and then straightened out the blanket before taking a hold of Abby's hand and urging her to lie down on the floor.

Lifting her hips, he put the pillow underneath her backside and kneeled between her legs. Smoothing his hands up and down her legs he lowered himself down between her thighs and covered her warm moistness with his mouth.

His tongue delved into her slick folds, tasting her, his lips feasting on her and drawing throaty cries of pleasure from Abby as she gripped onto his head. Her legs fell open further, her feet trying to grip onto the floor as she pushed up towards his tormenting lips and tongue.

"Please, Gibbs..."she begged, her fingers tangling in his hair.

Gibbs continued to work his mouth over her, his hot breath fanning over her clit before he began darting his tongue out, lightly flicking the swollen bud and driving her crazy. Abby's head thrashed back, she knew she was close to her climax. With each plunge of his tongue into her wetness, the building ache intensified, heat racing through her and focusing at the throb between her thighs.

"Told ya I'd make it worth the wait," Gibbs husked, drawing away from her before Abby could give into her release.

Gibbs stood up and pushed his boxers all the way down his legs, his fully naked form towering above her. Abby's passion heavy eyes zeroed in on his engorged erection, so thick and ready to give her what she needed she almost came at the sight.

Lying back down between her spread thighs Gibbs pulled the pillow out from under her and placed his hands on either side of her head, his hardness hovering near her entrance. Abby lifted her legs to cross her ankles around his back, encouraging him to keep going, to give them what they both craved.

"I'll never not be distracted by you," Gibbs sighed, kissing his way across her chest from one breast to the other.

Every part of Abby yielded to him, her supple flesh compliant under his mouth, her eyes unable to look away from him and her body stretching and rippling around him as he pushed into her waiting warmth.

Abby cried out at their joining, relief and pleasure sending jolts through her body as the feel of him sliding inside her sent her spiralling over the edge. Arching up into him, spasms ricocheted through her, her fingers digging into his shoulders. Her internal muscles clamped down around the hard cock inside her and she gripped her legs tighter around Gibbs, shattering as she gave in to the sensations washing over her.

Gibbs moved to the side so as not to rest his full weight on her, his hand rubbing soothingly up and down her side and over her neck and face.

"Still with me?" he asked gently.

Gibbs reached for the pillow he'd dragged out from under her and turned it over, placing it tenderly under her head, her eyes looking up at him full of both love and desire.

"Barely," she smiled, still dazed.

Abby loosened her legs slightly around him, gasping when Gibbs withdrew then slowly pushed back into sensitive folds moments later.

With her thighs on either side of him, her body prone underneath him, Gibbs leaned down to initiate a slow and tender kiss. Abby could feel only too well how hard Gibbs was, the steady pulse of him inside her mirroring that of her own body as it contracted not only from her climax but her still building arousal.

Sliding her hands up and down his chest and over his shoulders, she broke the kiss and linked her hands behind his neck. Her body was completely boneless from her first release, but she wanted more, wanted to feel Gibbs sliding in and out of her still quivering body.

His movements began slow, gripping onto her hips as he slowly drove into her. Moving one of his hands beside her shoulder he rested it on the floor, fisting the blanket underneath in his fingers. With each stroke Gibbs altered the power and tilt of hips, adding to their friction as Abby writhed under him.

Her needy moans spurred him on, the sound of her and their heavy breathing echoing through the house and making him increase their rhythm.

Abby pulled his face down for a kiss and Gibbs' tongue probed into her mouth, wanting to be inside her in every way possible. Deepening the kiss, their incoherent pleas and gasps against swollen lips combined and floated into each other's mouths, Gibbs' thrusts gathering speed and Abby rising up to meet him.

Breaking the kiss, Gibbs tore his mouth away from hers needing to suck in oxygen as he continued to move in her. The movements of their bodies rocking together drew Gibbs' gaze to her breasts, the fleshy mounds bouncing slightly with each deep stroke.

The arm he was using to brace himself tensed so hard it hurt, making him alter his posture. If it gave way he didn't want to fall on Abby. He angled her pelvis up, then let go of her hip to place his hand on the other side of her head, using the firmer grip he now had on the blanket to pound into her faster and harder.

Abby knew she couldn't hold on much longer. Her eyes were drawn to Gibbs' face as his long drawn out groans pushed her closer to the edge. Slowly, he was coming apart, above her and inside her.

Abby watched him, captivated as he lost himself in her and gave into the pleasure that was running through him. His neck and chest corded under the force of each thrust, his head thrown back, mouth wide open and straining for breath. She'd never seen anything as hot and arousing as Gibbs in the midst of an orgasm.

Watching the tightly wound coil in him slowly let go, Abby knew Gibbs would soon follow when she gave in to the needs of her body. Feeling him push into her one more time, her internal muscles gripped onto him, her fingers digging into his back. She shuddered with each contraction around him, his name a whisper from her lips this time as she undulated around and underneath him.

She had been vaguely aware of Gibbs coming barely seconds after she had, his last powerful strokes causing him to grip onto the pillow under her head as he arched over her and spilled himself inside her.

He collapsed off to the side of her, not wanting to squash her but needing to stay inside her a bit longer. His labored breaths were hot in her ear, their bodies still reacting to the intimacy of their union with each smaller shockwave that left them clinging to one another.

Abby was exhausted, satisfied and every part of her tingled.

"Think I need to get some more short skirts if this is gonna be the outcome every time I wear them," she mumbled, burying her face in his neck and kissing him playfully.

Gibbs slipped from her body as they readjusted themselves, lying on his back and bringing her to his side. His arms enfolded her, a light growl escaping him at her teasing and making Abby giggle.

"Maybe I should just retire now, before I get fired."

His words immediately got her attention and Abby lifted her head. "I can see some benefits of you retiring," she grinned, pressing a kiss to his lips.

"You wouldn't be able to handle me, Abbs," he said smugly.

Abby's hand trailed down to his stomach and lower, stopping just before she reached his groin. "Sound pretty sure of yourself there."

"All I'm sure of is what you do to me...don't think I'll ever get enough of you."

"Me either, Gibbs." She snuggled closer into his side, draping herself over him as their bodies gradually began to calm. "As distracting as you are, I don't want to get enough."

As passionate and pleasurable as the sex had been, Gibbs knew he wouldn't need to mention the length of her skirts again. He was somewhat angry at himself that his lack of self control meant Abby had to change the way she dressed, but if the situation were reversed Gibbs would have no hesitation in doing what she asked.

"If I've gotta lose the short skirts, you need to make up for the bare skin ratio and start taking that jacket off more so I can see your arms," she said, trailing her fingers up and down his forearms and through the short hairs.

"Supposed to be showing less skin Abby, not more."

"Speak for yourself, I'm own my own down in the lab...gotta have something to occupy my mind while I'm waiting for my babies to come up with results for you."

Gibbs rolled his eyes and kissed her forehead. "If that's what you want, Abbs, promise I'll try and remember to take my jacket off before I come and see you."

He had no idea how he was going to do that without the team noticing, other than keeping his jacket off all time when he was inside to make it less obvious.

"And lose the white t-shirt so I can see your neck and the top of your chest better..." she added, laughing when Gibbs' eyes widened at her.

Grabbing the side of the blanket, he wrapped it over their cooling bodies, Abby's head settling next to his on the pillow. Gibbs wasn't sure his need for her would ever subside, no matter what she was wearing. But if this was how they ended every night because both of them were struggling to keep their hands to themselves all day Gibbs wasn't going to complain.

The issues he had were his alone, but he was willing to work at them to be with Abby. For her, he was willing to do anything.

The End.


End file.
